fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
F-Zero: GP Legend
:For the video game of the same name see F-Zero: GP Legend (video game) F-Zero GP Legend (F-ZERO ファルコン伝説 F-ZERO Falcon Densetsu) is an anime series based on Nintendo's F-Zero franchise. The anime airs on TV Tokyo in Japan. In North America, the anime, licensed by 4Kids Entertainment, aired for a short while on the FoxBox, now called 4Kids TV. The anime stars Rick Wheeler (Ryu Suzaku in the original Japanese version). Rick was frozen for 150 years after a fatal car accident. He is brought back to life by Jody Summer and Dr. Stewart, who work with a group of good racers who try to keep prize money out of the hands of unsavory people like the Dark Million Organization run by Black Shadow and Deathhorn. Characters For more information about most characters here, see F-Zero Racers * Ryu Suzaku (リュウ スザク Ryū Suzaku) / Rick Wheeler: The protagonist of the series. Rick was severly injured on an accident after encountering Zoda. He was revived 150 years and joined the Elite Mobile Task Force. * Jody Summer (ジョディ サマー): The strict leader of the Elite Mobile Task Force, Jody comes down hard on anyone who messes up he mission, this including even Lucy when she wants to join the team. She wants Rick Wheeler to be on her team. It is revealed early in the series that she isn't entirely human due to an accident she and her brother were in years ago. * Captain Falcon (キャプテン　ファルコン): The star of most of the F-Zero games. He is shrouded in mystery. * Jack Levin (ジャック　レビン) - A ladies' man who starts off as a rival against Rick, but later becomes his friend, even getting him out of trouble when Rick screws up. * Lucy Liberty (ルーシー　リバティ): Another female member of the Elite Mobile Task Force. She's young and very sweet, always trying to stay on everyone's good side. * Dr. Stewart (ドクター　スチュアート) - Robert Stewart was once a surgeon but became a racer after his father, Kevin Stewart, died. * Clash (クラッシュ) / Dr. Clash - An engineer who wants to become an F-Zero racer. * Samurai Goroh (サムライ ゴロー): A space thief who has the motto "steal, but never kill." * Zoda (ゾーダ): A criminal who is brought back to life in the era this show takes place in by the Black Hand. He was the cause of Rick's accident 150 years ago. He doesn't appear to like Black Shadow of Miss Killer that much. * Black Shadow: One of the main villains of the series and leader of the Dark Million Organization. *Luna Rydar(Miss Killer): Black Shadow's right-hand woman who resembles Rick's old girlfriend. When she races, she usually always wins, one reason why Black Shadow values her. Zoda doesn't appear to like her. * Deathborn: The main villain of the series. * "Songstress" Kate Alan: A young diva who wants to be a racer. Zoda comes after her, forcing Rick and the others to try and protect her. She eventually escapes and goes for a joy ride only to encounter Zoda, but is saved by one of the members of the Elite Mobile Task Force. Her bitter attitude changes the next time she appears, even welcoming Rick when she sees him. Music ;Opening Theme: * "The Meaning of Truth" (eps. 1-51) ;Ending Theme: * "Resolution" (eps. 1-51) External links * 4Kids TV's F-Zero webpage * TV Tokyo's F-Zero webpage * Nintendo Japan's F-Zero Falcon Densetsu webpage Category:Animated series based on computer and video games Category:Anime Category:F-Zero series ja:F-ZERO ファルコン伝説